


drop away

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [14]
Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Strong Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Bennett watches.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	drop away

Melanie knows he’s watching.  
  
Bennett doesn’t say anything, hasn’t done anything to announce his presence definitively, but he’s there and he’s watching her- she can actually see a bit of him reflected in her mirror, just enough to be certain. Even if she didn’t have that little sliver of him visible to her, Melanie’s become too accustomed to the feel of eyes on her ( _constantly_ ) not to know when she’s being watched with such intensity.  
  
At least this gaze is one she welcomes.  
  
Melanie considers for a moment, and then decides to pretend that she doesn’t see him, doesn’t know he’s there. Bennett will probably know that she knows he’s there, but when one lives and works on a perpetually moving train one has to find new and inventive ways to keep things interesting.  
  
So she starts to undo her blazer, fingers moving smoothly and slowly around the buttons. Melanie pulled the jacket off with none of her usual perfunctory speed, folding it and setting it inside her locker. The blouse went next, sliding it up and over her head and dropping it next to the blazer.  
  
There is a small noise, possibly a sigh, from Bennett’s direction.  
  
Melanie pretends she doesn’t hear it and keeps going.  
  
She drops her skirt to the ground, steps out of it; she’s still wearing her heels, and she’s pleased with the effect it creates as she’s still wearing her underwear. So Melanie delays, pulling her hair out of its clip and shaking it loose all around her head. Bennett likes her hair, especially when it’s down.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Melanie smirks.  
 _  
That didn’t take long at all, did it?_  
  
She turns around. “Oh? When did you get here?”  
  
Bennett hums, looking her up and down with unmasked interest. “Not so long ago- long enough to catch the show, though.”  
  
Melanie mock-pouts at him. “It’s rude to watch a lady undress without announcing yourself first,” she says.  
  
“I mean, you still have _some_ clothes on,” is Bennett’s defense as he ambles into the room, eyes jumping to her bra. “And something tells me you weren’t _unaware_ that you were being watched.”  
  
Melanie rolls her eyes, scoffs. “Still, Ben- _manners._ ”  
  
“Alright, then…” Bennett walks up to her, traces a finger along the strap of her bra. “May I _please_ take this off?”  
  
“I suppose.” He does, and presses himself against Melanie’s now bare chest.  
  
“What about these?” Bennett asks, hooking a finger in the band of her underwear.  
  
“If you want,” Melanie says with a shrug, as though this were any sort of normal interaction she might face from anyone else on Snowpiercer.  
  
Now she’s naked, and Bennett’s still pressed hard against her front, shifting against her. Melanie starts to pull him back to the bed, one hand twisting at the button on his pants. But when she’s on her back and Bennett starts to pull at the hem of his shirt, Melanie stops him.  
  
“Leave it.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah.” She likes the friction his clothes create. Melanie pulls his fly open, pulls his hips down to meet hers. “It’s fine just like this.”  
  
Bennett fucks her, and Melanie keeps her arms wrapped around his back as he does.  
  
It’s the closest thing she gets to peace, nowadays.  
  
-End


End file.
